narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tenten
Jutsu Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique When did she use Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique? Jacce 16:31, 13 December 2008 (UTC) She hasn't used it from what i know. She's probably summoned multiple shuriken from a scroll, but i really don't know. Byakugan413 02:18, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Rising Dragon Dance Tenten, doesn't use this in the anime, so it should be deleted since it is a video game technique.--NejiByakugan360 23:03, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Theres alot of techniques in the games that are posted so how about we just start a new section or put the special jutsus they do in trivia? --LoveGunnerKuniochi (talk) 21:02, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Summoning Art Projectile Weapons This is her signature technique, why is it not listed? (talk) Soré? Ok, I've just realized this from the recent Ultimate Ninja Games. I've noticed that when Tenten attacks she shouts, "Soré!" What does this mean and should we add it as trivia or somethin? AMTNinja (talk) 03:18, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Common Japanese, it's nothing special. Wait for ShounenSuki if you want the specifics on the word. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) May 11, 2009 @ 06:09 (UTC) Rising Twin Dragons? Um, i have a question. If you look at Tenten's jutsu and read the Twin Rising Dragons, the japanese version for the word is Soshoryu. If you also look Twin Rising Dragons Control, the japanese version of it is also Soshoryu. If somebody could help me clear that up, that would be great. Byakugan413 23:34, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't know about what names are actually used for these techniques, but the Japanese names given in the articles are indeed identical. would translate to "Twin Rising Dragons," though. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:09, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Twin Rising Dragons Technique Why does her Twin Rising Dragons in an anime only move? :Sign your comments with four ~ at the end. And it is only anime because the Twin rising dragon was never shown in manga. Read the manga.Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 08:28, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I thought that in TenTen's Databook was explained this technique! Wasn't it? --TenTen8375 (talk) 20:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Kunai Grenade! Well, this technique was used by Tenten against Kisame... but she never says a name... so i was wonderring if someone knows the name of this technique because i'm not sure that is Kunai Grenade and then add it into her jutsus!!!! :) --TenTen8375 (talk) 21:20, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Last Name I heard somewhere that Tenten's last name was Yukari. Personally I think it has a nice ring to it. Tenten Yukari. :-D Somebody should look that up and see if that really is her last name. Report back if you know, and if it is, put it on the Wiki! The age old question might finally be answered! Oh, wait. sorry, I checked. That's her voice actor's last name. Oh, well. I'm gonna keep using it as her last name, though.-- (talk) 23:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Meh, I don't know for sure if I'm right, but almost everywhere on Fanfiction.net I see people using Higurashi for Tenten's last name. Anyone with better resources then me want to look this up? No Jutsu In Manga? All her Jutsu are Anime only? How does she fight in the manga? MangekyouFreak96 (talk) 02:49, September 7, 2009 (UTC)MangekyouFreak96 :Throwing weapons. Jacce | Talk 04:35, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Protection Wall There's an unlisted jutsu. In Naruto Shippuden Episode 109 she summons a protection wall from her scroll. --Hasofcd (talk) 03:54, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah but she didnt name it, so theres no reason to add a jutsu w/o nameNolanRiot (talk) 17:09, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Mitsashi some weirdos here are saying her last name is mitsashi. she doesn't have a last name revealed yet right? Tentens name isnt revealed so dont listen to random people who're tryin to name herNolanRiot (talk) 17:07, November 6, 2009 (UTC)